


Thantophobia

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Thantophobia (& Sequels) [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Thantophobia.</em><br/>The fear of losing someone you love.</p><p> </p><p>On the battlefield, it’s hard not to worry for your loved one, and even harder not to move to protect them, but sometimes, just sometimes, it turns into your worst nightmare.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3257615">Sequel</a> can be found here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thantophobia

Aramis stayed where he was, behind the crates as he began to reload his pistol. A siege on the palace in the early hours of the morning was definitely not what anyone had been expecting. Athos appeared next to him, panting and out of breath, face and uniform smeared with blood as he kicked his dagger back to him, sheathing it in his boot.  
  
“Where are Porthos and d’Artagnan? Treville?”  
  
“They went outside, I haven’t seen them since.”  
  
Athos nodded and propped himself up against the crates, breathing easing a little. It was then that Aramis realised that the blood on his jacket was Athos’ own and he shifted to slip an arm around his friend.  
  
“For now, they’ve gone outside. Let’s get you to safety and-”  
  
“They have the dauphin.”  
  
Aramis heart dropped and he froze. They had his son. Anne’s son. In a split-second, he had made his decision, lifting Athos with him as he stood. Hunched over as well as they could be, the two Musketeers made their way through the hallways, peering through windows to get a look at the action outside. Once he was sure that he would be safe, Aramis set Athos down on one of the beds, making a note of which room it was.  
  
“I need to help Porthos, d’Artagnan and Treville.”  
  
Athos nodded and reached weakly for his pistol which Aramis placed in his hand.  
  
“Stay strong... Once this is over someone will come get you and we’ll get you stitched up.”  
  
Athos nodded once more and Aramis turned, almost running out of the room and to the stairs to lead him down and out to the now battlefield.  
  
//  
  
Aramis stared at the death and destruction and had to bite back some bile. He’d seen many things, but children, dragged from their beds and slaughtered was not something he thought he would ever be used to. He forced himself forward, keeping low to dodge the bullets firing at him. Carefully, he made his way to Treville and d’Artagnan, collapsing next to them as a musket was handed to him.  
  
“Where’s Porthos?”  
  
“Around the back – he’s trying to get the dauphin before he gets injured.”  
  
Aramis nodded and quickly loaded the gun, peering over the barricade before aiming. He could see Anne, well; he could see the top of her dress. He could see the King and he took aim for the vigilante in between them both. But, just as the musket fired, they moved. A cry of pain went up and Aramis felt his heart drop. He recognised that voice. He dropped the musket as Treville pushed him down, aiming over the barricade with his pistol.  
  
//  
  
It was finally over, and Aramis took the precious few seconds he needed to ensure that the Royal family were alright and to yell to d’Artagnan and Treville where Athos was before he sprinted off. He ran as fast as he could back to the barricade, jumping it with ease, thoughts spinning around his head as he saw him on the ground.  
  
Aramis collapsed by Porthos’ side, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him.  
  
“Oh Porthos...”  
  
“It was an accident, I’m not mad at you.”  
  
Aramis swallowed hard, hand ever so slightly brushing over the gun shot wound.  
  
“I did this to you.”  
  
“You were trying to do your job.”  
  
“That changes nothing... I shot the man I love.”  
  
Tears began to well up in Aramis’ eyes, as well as in Porthos’. It was the first time Aramis had ever said those words, and it pained Porthos to hear them. Those weren’t the words he wanted to hear from Aramis right now, but they were all he wanted to hear those velvet tones say again.  
  
“I killed you...”  
  
“Don’t think like that Aramis.”  
  
Porthos reached up, grunting with the effort before eventually resting his hand on Aramis’ cheek, stroking his thumb across the smooth skin.  
  
“Aramis, you’ve been there for me, for longer than I care to remember and it’s something that I love about you. I do love you and I always will love you. Don’t forget that. Never forget that I love you, alright?”  
  
Aramis’ hand slipped upwards, resting on Porthos’ own as he battled the tears attempting to fall down his face.  
  
“I love you too, Porthos. And I swear I will never forget you. I never could...”  
  
Porthos grinned one last time before his hand fell from Aramis’ cheek, and he began coughing hard, scarlet beginning to fleck his lips. Aramis let out a yelp – for once, he didn’t know what to do. Porthos grinned up at him weakly before he lay back softly, becoming heavier oh so suddenly. He began to stare up at the sky and Aramis let a sob rack his body, beginning to shake Porthos, a high-pitched whining noise escaping his throat.  
  
“No. No. No. NO PLEASE.”  
  
A hand gently clamped down on his shoulder, and Aramis lifted a tear-stained face to look up at a struggling Athos.  
  
“He’s at peace now...”  
  
Slowly, shakily, Aramis stood up, ashamed of how much he had to cling to Athos to be able to walk back to the waiting group of Musketeers.


End file.
